


Fall in Love Tonight

by kurai_no_tenshi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, V7 Ch13 doesn't exist, clover lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurai_no_tenshi/pseuds/kurai_no_tenshi
Summary: Qrow is having a rough night. Clover is here to help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Fall in Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Secret Valentines exchange on the Fair Game discord server! For Charlie, Happy Valentines!! I hope you enjoy. <3 I'm super sorry for the delay (submitted right at midnight PST, damn! xD), my life decided to fall apart this week and cut my writing time in half, hence me putting this up much later than I originally would have liked to. Not to mention the actual fic itself got away with me and... here you have it. 3k+ of what I hope is a combination of light angst, hurt/comfort, cuddling, fluff, and a little slice of spice.  
> Brief warning for references to alcohol substance abuse (but no actual abuse) and V7CH12 as this is set in an AU where they're more established and events of that chapter have occurred but Clover is saved. Because in this household our gays live, goddammit.  
> 

Days like these, trying to fall asleep tucked against the arm of his boyfriend, Qrow couldn't believe how lucky he had it.

No, really, he couldn't. It was one of the many thoughts that usually kept him up on an otherwise peaceful night such as this one: how impossible their situation really was. Everything was okay. Salem was still an ever increasingly present threat, but she'd just been toying with them. They still had time.

The shattered moon glowed against the dark sky, casting shadows over the crevices in the room but most importantly, over the dips and curves of his partners' features. Eyes shut and perfectly relaxed, like Clover didn't have a care in the world. In this sleep-filled moment he probably didn't. Qrow ached to trace his fingers over soft skin, to close the gap between the two of them – wide though it was not – and cling to the other until the stupid acceleration of his heart had ebbed and the raven-haired man felt like he could breathe properly again. Clover was here with him. Clover was _alive._ A miracle contributed partially to his status in the Atlesian military and importance to James, but primarily to the upgraded advancement of Atlas' medical technology. If they had been in _any_ other Kingdom-- if the transport that had arrived to subdue them hadn't had a trained medic with a healing semblance _immediately_ on board-- … Qrow hesitated to think about it. To think about what had been racing through his mind in those few minutes of dead silence when he'd been all alone and he'd thought... When Clover had-

Talk about good fortune.

He'd become so used to misfortune. So used to everything going wrong that now Qrow couldn't help be suspicious when things had finally started to go well. Something was going to happen. It _had_ to. With his luck it was inevitable, Qrow just had to wait for the other shoe to drop.

(The first already had, the silence reminded him, in the form of a stained weapon and blood red on a stark white background.

Of a creeping cold dread and the repeated internal mantra of _no no not him take_ _me_ _not_ _ **him-**_ )

As hesitantly as his hand had raised to reach out towards the other's face, it dropped back down. Disheartened. Qrow's eyes left Clover's sleeping figure. He pulled back. The trauma from that moment had eased, but the old scarecrow wasn't so optimistic as to assume that mental scar would ever fade completely. Sometimes, he wondered if separating himself now wouldn't be better to help ease the pain that was bound to come later. If staying away wouldn't ultimately be the safest option for everyone in the end. It wasn't the first time his mind would stray to that conclusion. He'd spent a large portion of his life alone up until this point for that very reason, after all.

Qrow moved from the bed with the ease of practice, silent and careful to avoid disturbing the other man. From there, it was only a few steps over to the slide glass door leading out onto the attached balcony of the head Ace Operative's private quarters. The door only rumbled slightly as he slipped out. Immediately, Qrow was hit with a blast of the crisp and cool night's air. It was a welcome change in environment. Qrow hadn't realised he'd been feeling suffocated until that moment. He could _breathe_ again.

He ached to chase that feeling. One that, up until recently, had been associated with reaching the bottom of a bottle. That was a familiar ache Qrow was by now used to experiencing, and he squashed it down without another thought. But there was another thing. Another nagging feeling compounded alongside it, much harder for the corvid to deny. Slightly different and more instinctual in nature. A side effect from Oz's transformation Qrow actually hadn't noticed existed until he'd properly sobered up.

Sometimes, he just had the urge to take to the skies and fly away. _He_ could spread his wings and go wherever he wanted. Be free from responsibilities and his misfortune and the ghosts of the past. No one but Raven would be able to find him if he really didn't want them to. He could be content with that, he reasoned. It would be lonely, but if it separated him from the war and kept Qrow from becoming even more detrimental to the ones he cared about, wouldn't it be worth it? They didn't need someone like him making this fight even harder, letting the enemy rack up casualties on their side while they'd barely been dealt a scratch. When Salem _couldn't_ be dealt a scratch. What if, leaving them to fight without him, actually gave team RWBY and their allies a better chance?

His fingers twitched against the side of the railing, hooking around the metal like talons. Exponential drops and potential falls to your death were hardly any deterrent when the actual ability of flight was at your disposal. Qrow leaned further out over the edge, hair taking on a darker and more feathery complexion like it always did right before he transformed. Just one step, and he could make the decision. He would just have to push off with his right leg, and then--

“Qrow?”

His name freezes Qrow like a spell. He blinks, and then all at once the rest of his senses come filtering back in. He pulls back. Turning around, Clover is propped up against the slide door with his hair tousled in a mess and looking particularly sleepy.

“Everything okay? You look like you're about ready to sprout wings and fly away.”

It was said in jest, but Qrow could hear the concern laced behind the words. That was what he'd been just moments away from doing, after all. Clover could read him too well. Not to mention his torso was probably already halfway off the ledge.

His fingers twitch on their place on the railing. It helps ground him. Tame the urge he'd nearly succumb to. Qrow swallows in a breath, a distinct pause to gain his bearings.

“...Yeah,” he manages finally.

The look on Clover's face says he isn't fooling anyone. Still, he doesn't call him out on it. Instead, the taller man takes a moment to assess the state of the balcony before hesitantly taking a step out and shuddering. It's no wonder. For all that the younger man likes to show off his muscled arms regardless of the weather in Atlas and its surrounding cities, his feet were surprisingly susceptible to the cold. A small smirk rises to the corner of Qrow's lip.

Clover comes over to rest against the railing beside him, back turned away from the view in front of them. He's not focusing on the landscape. He's focused on Qrow and he isn't trying to hide it.

The old bird floundered. Even though the other man wasn't pressing, he felt the need to offer up _something._ Qrow locked eyes with his boyfriend for just a second too long, and he was spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

“I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“I got cold.”

Without missing a beat, Clover always seemed to be able to make him fluster. Qrow ignored the ever-increasing heat that started rising to his cheeks, opting for denial.

“I wasn't outside for _that_ long.”

Clover countered him again, “Long enough.”

And honestly, what was he supposed to say in response to that? Left without any further opportunity to deflect, Qrow had to look away in embarrassment. Belatedly he realised that was likely also the point.

Denying him any further could be misconstrued as accusing his boyfriend of lying. Which Qrow didn't think Clover was doing. He _didn't._ Still, the idea that someone would notice him missing – that someone would come _looking_ for him if he left? It was as foreign as to him as the team that had dissolved all those years ago.

And yet, there had been good times there too, hadn't there?

Suddenly, the older Huntsman had zero desire to go anywhere.

“Shouldn't be out here then,” Qrow sighed, as if he wasn't the very reason the both of them were in the cold in the first place. “Let's head back inside.”

If Qrow grabbed Clover's hand to take the lead back into the bedroom a bit too tightly, it wasn't something he felt the need to apologise for. The encouraging squeeze in return only reaffirmed that feeling a moment later, a warm tingling sensation settling in his core. Trailing behind, the Ace-Op was the one to close and lock the door behind them. Clover never relinquished Qrow's hand, meaning he was completely unsuspecting when he turned back around to his boyfriend.

Qrow was on him in an instant, pushing his better half up against the door and locking their lips together. Clover had tensed and then relaxed, the surprise of the kiss startling his fight-or-flight instincts into action with a surprised noise until his brain properly processed what was happening. Then it was fair game. His hand reached up, threading through the bottom of Qrow's dark locks with such care and tenderness to help slot their mouths closer together, and Qrow was so caught up in the tenderness of the action that he missed when things started getting deeper. Clover had opened his mouth into the kiss, hips bucking against his own and the resulting groan that escaped was _good_ – and _oh nope gotta stop this right here_ that was _not_ what Qrow had been going for when he'd started that kiss, as much as he had no objections to it, he needed to get what was on his mind out now before he chickened out again and –

He broke the kiss with a jolt, both hands outstretched on each of Clover's shoulders to forcibly keep himself off of the other man. The larger man was noticeably shaken (as in, Qrow had _literally_ been shaking his shoulders), but looked none the worse for wear. An eyebrow raised at Qrow pointedly in intrigue, but Clover pointedly kept his kiss-swollen lips shut, waiting patiently for him to get out what he had to say.

“Why do you like me?”

Clover blinked, looking startled at the question but no more surprised. “Qrow, what-?”

The aforementioned man just cuts him off, heading further into into his rampage.

“Why do you like me, lucky charm? You've got your pick from the Atlas elites or hell, whoever else you want and yet you're keeping yourself stuck here with me. Nothing good comes from having me around.” He can't help but worry, especially after everything, that he wasn't worth the trouble it caused. That one day Clover was going to wake up and realise that Qrow really wasn't worth his time. It was only fair that he warned him now, right?

Clover opened his mouth to say something but the old bird wasn't quite done yet, so Qrow cut him off again before he could even start. Dropping his arms from the other man's shoulders.

“No, listen. I mean I appreciate it, I really do, but you've got to be honest with me here. We both know that its only a matter of time before something happens with my Semblance again. Things with Salem already are a ticking time-bomb situation, and you can't tell me our side can afford to have two bombs go off at the same time.”

He doesn't want to leave. He _doesn't_ , even as much as Qrow's instincts may scream at him to do otherwise sometimes. Hell, he'd just established this out on the balcony. Regardless, if Clover's faith in him was based solely on some preconceived notion that he could change him, or that Clover's semblance would be enough to outweigh his...

Well, let's just say Qrow wasn't convinced that was going to be enough anymore. One almost was one too many. What about the next time? Qrow did not have a good track record with probability.

“We nearly did. I _can't-_ ” His voice cracks, and Qrow has to stop himself before continuing. To get his voice working properly again. “I can't be the reason you die. Or one of the kids. It would kill me. So many bad things have happened in my life already, I can't be responsible for that too. I'm trying to do better-- I know I fucked up for a while there but I'm sober. I- I'm doing better, but my Semblance...”

He sighed. “You know I can't control it. There's nothing I can do. It's just going to keep making things worse for you and everyone else as long as I'm around. If I'm not around at least... there's a chance--”

There's a pensive look on the younger man's face, but for the life of him Qrow couldn't place it. It makes him nervous, anxieties building up and ready to spill over. He's about to start up again just as Clover once again opens his mouth to speak but this time, his boyfriend reaches out to stop him with one well aimed flick of the finger, directed right at the top of his scalp.

Qrow just stood there in shock. 

Did...

Did Clover Ebi just _flick_ him on the forehead?

The Ace Op seemed to realise what he'd done at the same moment Qrow had, a startled expression immediately darting from the spot to his hand before dropping it back down to his side.

“Sorry. It works with Marrow.”

At this point Qrow's just been startled into silence (amused, baffled, _dumbfounded_ silence), and so Clover can finally have his peace without interruption.

“You asked me a question and didn't give me five seconds to answer it, you know.”

Qrow blinks back at him, backtracking into the conversation and... alright he had done that, hadn't he?

“Sorry.”

The smile Clover gives him in return is warm, loving. It doesn't make Qrow feel like he has to be sorry at all.

“It's alright. Though for the record, I love you in spite of all the self-deprecating you do. I really wish you'd give yourself more credit.” Green eyes shine across from him and Clover steps back into Qrow's space, picking his hand back up from his side and squeezing in reassurance. Then, slowly, he begins guiding them back to the bed. Qrow follows him willingly.

“And I'd gladly take you over any of those stuffy old elites,” Clover chuckled heartily. “But that's not the main issue here.”

Long, toned legs hit the side of the mattress before flexing, and Clover seats himself down on the edge. Qrow is looking down at him from above.

“Are you ever going to talk without insulting yourself?”

“I'm not--”

“Yes you are.” Clover deflects easily, continuing to his point. “'Stuck' with me? I enjoy spending time with you, Qrow. You're not a burden. You make me laugh. You make me rethink things. _You_ helped _me_ understand the true difference between right and wrong, and I will forever thank you for that. All of those things are the reasons I love you, and so much more.”

He pauses then and somehow, Qrow got the feeling that this was the part he wasn't going to want to hear. Clover's voice had dipped down low and now _he_ was the one avoiding Qrow's eyes, before they came back with a determined fervor. He was going to make Qrow listen, he could tell. 

“But you know what? Even if I had died that night, it wouldn't have been your fault.” Clover was on him the moment he moved to object, gripping his boyfriend's palm tightly and looking him directly in the eyes. Not letting Qrow move away. “ _ **No.**_ My turn now, listen to _me_.”

“The choices I made are mine to bear and mine to bear alone. They may have been the right ones and they may have been the wrong ones, but they were mine. The responsibility of those decisions rests on my shoulders. Not yours.” He sighs, gaze softening incrementally. “You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens just because of your Semblance, Qrow. Just like I can't blame myself for every good thing that happens. Sometimes people just make bad decisions. That doesn't make them your fault, or a result of your misfortune. That entire day was full of bad choices; especially on my part. I was equally responsible for everything that happened. Dying wouldn't have changed that." Qrow sucked in a breath.

Clover just continued, "It would have just make it impossible for me to _be here_ to drill that knowledge into your head for you.”

The older Huntsman just stared him back down, awestruck.

Really, what was he supposed to say to that? How could a man so amazing possibly exist? Not for the first time since that day out in the snow, he wanted to cry. Qrow willed not to let the tears well up – he wasn't quite that far gone yet – but he immediately crumpled into the touch when his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his midsection. Abandoning his regard to their positioning, Qrow clambered up onto the bed, straddling Clover's thighs, and completely wrapped himself into the touch.

Clover pressed his face against the fabric of Qrow's nightshirt, voice muffling slightly into the fabric.

“So please, _please_ don't ever let your grief kill you. More people will be heartbroken than even you realise.”

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut. Hugged tighter. He wasn't sure he could ever truly believe he or his Semblance weren't at fault, or that there were that many other people out there for him aside from Tai and the girls, but for Clover he would try.

After a few moments like that, the position soon became rather taxing. With more than one weight lifted from his chest for now, the older Huntsman was content to lay down and hopefully, this time, actually head to sleep. Without the additional help to stay upright, Clover soon toppled over backwards onto the bed with an 'oof', Qrow directly on top of him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the absolute ridiculousness of their situation. Their _lives_. Despite all of his doubts, deep down Qrow knew he was happy. He didn't want things to change. 

As he attempted to pull away, Clover hooked his arm around the raven-haired man's back and kept him there. Shuffling them up and over closer to the pillows to make things more comfortable. Knowing repeated attempts would only lead to the same result of being captured yet again, Qrow nestled himself against the other male's side. Settling there.

Only as he was finally closing his eyes in an attempt to drift off does Clover choose to speak up again.

“I have a proposition.”

Qrow lifts his head languidly, immediately intrigued.

“Well, it's an option. A thought. I'm just saying, if you wanted to- we could...”

Is Clover _nervous?_ What an unusual sight to behold. Qrow waited patiently, knowing that if his partner was further putting off their rest for something, it would be worth his while.

He wasn't wrong.

“Marry me.”

The whole world ground to a halt.

What?

“What?”

_What?_

Clover didn't give him an inch. A bright smile split across his face, and it just expanded. “Marry me,” he said simply.

Qrow _was_ hearing this right, right?

“You're-... you're asking me to marry you...” Right _here?_ Right _now?_ The confusion was evident in his face, laced with an edge of panic. Not that he didn't want to. Thinking on it now, Qrow really did but- but...

Wiping away all of his anxieties, Clover just laughs. “Not right _now._ There's no rush. Your nieces have already made it well-known to me that they must be included in any engagement-related planning, and I have no intention to be on the receiving end of either of their ire. But, in the future. Possibly the near future?”

And really, there was _so much_ to unpack in that statement, but the main thing Qrow's brain was latching onto was _Clover_ and _marriage_ and _Clover wants to marry me?_

His smile was the brightest and most honest Qrow had ever seen it. His heart skipped a beat. A hand moved and Clover is rubbing at the back of his neck. If there was any doubt in Qrow's mind about Clover's honesty, this settled it. 

“I want to be with you forever regardless of whether we get married or not. We don't _have_ to but... I would be honoured to be your husband, if you'd have me.”

How could Qrow ever _not_ have him? He should be the one asking Clover that question.

Qrow didn't think he'd smiled so widely since he'd been a kid, eyes beaming. 

He placed his head back on its spot against Clover's shoulder, cuddling up against his partners side. Right where he belongs. He's wanted. He's loved. And Qrow doesn't want to go anywhere.

But they've got time and, like Clover said, there was no rush. 

“I'll think about it.”


End file.
